


Good Eatin'

by SkellyTelly



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [4]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: A bit dubcon, Fear Play, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, i hope i did good on describing the mouth and stomach bits, yeah idk im just repenting for all the vore jokes i made in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Stretch accidentally got between some of Undyne's experiments and ended up growing as big as a house. While waiting for Undyne to come up with a solution, Edge takes it upon himself to help take care of his new giant boyfriend by making sure he eats well.





	Good Eatin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and maybe my last) time I am writing vore. I dunno, I was just curious? I feel vore gets the short end of the stick so often, so I wanted to like just see from y'alls perspective...
> 
> And yeah, shit ain't easy to write, but I do hope that this was somewhat good and I'm sorry I'm still not really all about it 

Tiny hands grappled at the nasal bone of the large, chuckling skeleton, as if those small arms could actually manage to pull down this massive skeleton’s entire skull, “I will tell you RIGHT NOW, that what you are NOT doing is  _ licking _ my skull like some kind of  **cat** .” a perturbed, short-tempered, Edge enforced onto this giant, lumbering oaf, Stretch.

 

Just a moment ago, Stretch thought he’d playfully tease Edge about his height by swiping his tongue up the back of his skull. Which spurred this angry outburst from him, “Heh, whaaat? I’m hungry!”

 

“I know that!” Edge released Stretch’s nose by going back over to the cooler he drug out here to this neck of the woods, “And I’ve prepared several meals for you as a result!”

 

Stretch watched as Edge opened the lid and started to pull out dish after dish of various plates of pasta, quiches, casseroles, and even some garbage take-out food. Truly, having made just about a thanksgivings’ worth of food… But one whole pan of lasagna was barely a bite compared to Stretch’s size.

 

“I spent all day preparing these just for you, so you better APPRECIATE them!” Edge huffed as he held up one of the quiches in a tin pie pan.

 

Stretch picked up the quiche with just his index finger and thumb, carefully unfurling the sides of the pan like a Reese's cup wrapper, and popped the whole quiche onto his tongue, not even needing to chew as he swallowed it whole.

 

Edge stood there, stunned, and as Stretch gently placed the tin pan back in Edge’s hands… He realized that maybe one cooler full of food wasn’t enough. He was just… Stunned.

 

Stretch sighed, resting his head on the ground, the grass felt like a finely threaded carpet under him, “Did Undyne say anything about getting this shit with me  _ reversed _ ?”

 

Edge just tossed aside the pie tin, going next for the big pan of lasagna, “She’s still trying to work on it. She doesn’t wanna make things worse for you by having the shrinkage just shrink parts of you or somehow make you worse off!” He held up the pan and held up a big serving spoon with it, “So we will have to make do with what we have!”

 

Stretch eyed the spoon that Edge tried to offer with the pan, he picked up both and it was like trying to scoop tiny bits of food with a toothpick. It only made the process of eating the lasagna that much more tedious. To just cut to the chase, Stretch licked his tongue into the pan, scooping the rest up and licking the glass pan clean of anymore lasagna. Yet again, another single bite to finish a meal that Edge spent hours slaving away over preparing.

 

“Ugh! Are you even chewing??” Edge frustratingly then went to grab the bowl of spaghetti next.

 

“Sorry that you’ve literally given me the giant’s equivalent to what is basically a handful of chocolates.” Stretch pouted, truly he was not a fan of literally getting nothing out of vacuuming up all this food.

 

Dish after dish, it was easily slurped, licked, and swallowed whole. His body was absorbing the magic so much quicker that even as they neared the end of the feeding frenzy, Stretch was probably just as “full” now as he was before Edge showed up… Which is to say, still pretty freaking starving.

 

It was so bad, that even Stretch’s stomach gave an unhappy growl, being merely teased with small snacks and bites, but nothing that was truly filling for him.

 

“You’re a bottomless pit.” Edge scoffed as he tried to organize the dirtied, slobbery dishes from anything left over for Stretch to eat… Yet, they had come to the end of all the things Edge managed to cook up the night before for Stretch to eat. And it had only been 20 minutes!

 

“Edge, I’m gonna starve to death out here.” Stretch pathetically whined, chin resting down on the ground.

 

Even at Stretch’s vantage point, he could see Edge roll his eyes, “Fine! I’ll just go to the supermarket and buy you a bunch of roast hams! How’s that sound?”

 

“Still not enough.” Stretch moped, he hugged his middle and groaned.

 

OK, he was just being melodramatic. Edge marched up to Stretch’s face, “Come on, Undyne won’t take THAT much longer to have this sorted out. I’m sure you can survive a day or two without eating a full meal.”

 

Stretch only groaned all the more, rolling up off his side and onto his back. This clearing out in the woods was the only place that Stretch could fully stretch out his limbs comfortably at. Originally he had to be confined to the fenced in a shoebox of a backyard, so coming out to the middle of the woods was a lot nicer. And thankfully the sky took pity and was a constant overcast so he was not sweltering out in the heat of the sun.

 

Edge stepped up to the side of Stretch’s face, patting his cheek and leaning in to kiss it, “You’re one big baby… When you come back to normal size, I will make you a banquet of food! So you can gorge yourself to make up for this short fasting period you’re in.”

 

Stretch heaved a sigh, “You’re great… Babe…”

 

Edge pressed his forehead to Stretch’s cheek, truly, he wished for this cursed gigantism spell to just pass already. Though there was no certainty that it was ever going to wear off on its own.

 

Stretch turned his head to the side, his mouth pressing up to Edge’s body, giving a rather big kiss to his stomach… He then kissed him again and even brought his hand up to hold Edge in place while he nuzzled against his tiny boyfriend.

 

The large kisses were accompanied by big sniffs and puffs of air to come from Stretch’s nose. Edge was fine with a bit of affection, but… Something about the way that Stretch was holding him, where Stretch’s thumb was slowly clasping around his ribcage. Edge began to pull away.

 

“Alright, that’s enough, you big idiot.” Edge said, trying to push Stretch’s thumb off, “Let me go home and prepare you some more fo-hHAAHAHAHH!!”

 

Stretch doubled down on the hold, not crushing Edge, but being a firm grasp as he lifted him right up inside the air. Edge kicked and pried to get Stretch to release him.

 

“Stretch this is NOT funny! I do NOT like being up this high-put me DOWN!” Edge snarled, all while Stretch propped himself up on his other arm, “Are you daft? I said: PUT. ME. DOWN.”

 

“C’mon babe, I promise, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Stretch cooed, “... You just… You tasted really sweet earlier.”

 

Edge was sure that Stretch was just trying to play with his fear of heights (as anyone would be fearful with their feet dangling up in the air and only being held up by the torso) but he absolutely froze at that statement. Eyes wide and slowly looking up to Stretch’s face, something was off about his eyes, and the way his jaw shifted, Edge felt himself feel a deeper fear that wasn’t just about being held up in the air so daintily.

 

Stretch could feel Edge’s shivering, and quickly tried to salvage this, “Hey hey-It’s OK! Look, don’t worry! I… I won’t like chew you up, besides I don’t know if I can even digest you-”

 

Now Edge was just clawing at Stretch’s thumb for release.

 

“-buuut I can just… Cough you back up-I just… Look, these hunger pains are killing me, and I think if I can convince my body that its full, then I can hold out a bit longer!”

 

“Y- _ you’re fucked. _ ” Edge choked out, “You’re fucking INSANE! You’re going to eat me!”

 

“And I won’t kill you!”

 

“H-how do you know!? You said it yourself- _ you don’t KNOW! _ ” Edge was practically hyperventilating, no help with Stretch’s tight grasp.

 

“I’ll make a conscious effort  _ not to _ , alright?” Stretch said, trying to ease some of Edge’s concerns… No, he knew, this was pretty fucked up, and it was fucked up even more than he was forcing Edge into it. But really, who knew how much longer he would be stuck like this. Those little quarter and dime sized dishes weren’t gonna do it for him, “Look, I promise, when I’m normal size again, I’ll make it up to you! I-I’ll cook you your favorite meal-I can take over cleaning the litter box for like the rest of the year!”

 

Edge was purely still trying to wiggle his way out, gulping breaths of air as best he could, he then noticed that Stretch was pulling him close to his face, and Edge started to panic all over again. Kicking, squirming, clawing, all too in the throws of anxiety and fear to try summoning bones to defend himself… Though he didn’t want to  _ harm _ Stretch.

 

“WAIT! WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Edge cried out pleading.

 

Stretch had enough sense to stop, holding Edge close enough to his face and now seeing the pure, instinctual fear that was painted on Edge’s face. And now Stretch really felt a hollowing pit in the bottom of his gut, swallowing hard as he felt pretty ashamed of getting to this point now, “Ah geez… Edge, I’m so sor--”

 

“F-feet first.”

 

Stretch’s eyes lit up at hearing Edge squeak that out, “... S-sorry?”

 

“If you’re going to eat me, th-then… Feet first!” Edge hugged onto Stretch’s thumb, “An-and… And if you dissolve any of my clothes… You have to take the trash out for a whole year!”

 

Stretch blinked… Was Edge actually willing to go along with this? “... Edge, are you, um… Sure? I mean, ugh, no I  _ know _ this is pretty wrong to pose on you. I should’ve asked from the start, I’m sorry-”

 

“N-no.” Edge still shivered, hugging tighter to Stretch’s thumb, “Y-you..m-you said it already. You need so-mm-something more f-filling… And… I suppose I can… A-assist…”

 

Stretch grimaced, “Are you sure?... I could probably take up just eating dirt yanno, heh.”

 

“N-now! Don’t insult me! I-I’m a tasty snack!”

 

Stretch just… Stared at Edge… And Edge’s cheeks flared up, whatever he had said just now had to be one of the most ridiculous fucking things-and Stretch sputtered out laughing. This was certainly taking some of the edge off the fear that plagued Edge’s body.

 

“And… So don’t say you’d prefer eating DIRT over eating ME.”

 

Stretch shook his head and sighed, “OK, I promise I’ll take out the trash, do the litter box, and I’ll throw in a month’s worth of washing dishes. How’s that sound?”

 

Edge frowned, looking down at Stretch’s hand, “... B..better.”

 

Stretch’s face softened, bringing Edge a little closer now, “And uh, hey… Thanks a lot for this… I’ll cough you up in like, half an hour. That way, you’re not stuck in there for too long, alright?”

 

“J-just get on with it, before I change my mind! Knucklehead!” Edge slammed a fist against Stretch’s hand.

 

Finally, Stretch leaned his head back and opened his mouth, tongue reaching out to help slide Edge down in through his mouth. Edge thought by accepting his fate, it would make it easier to just go down… Which, it made him want to struggle less, but he still felt his breathing hitch again and he was panting heavily while being eased into Stretch’s maw. It had been gross enough being licked on the back of the head, now he was slowly descending down into a chasm of spit of marigold magic. On the outside, none would think much of the inside of a skeleton monster’s mouth, but on the inside, magic coated and filled the gaps where the bone didn’t. The roof of the mouth, the inner cheeks, the whole tongue back to the uvula and esophagus. All constructed to serve the purpose of helping process feed before being swallowed to the stomach.

 

Stretch had to be strictly conscious not to bite down, tongue curling around Edge’s delicate bones. Soon, Edge was torso deep, and Stretch had to let go of Edge’s ribcage. He eased his fingers to support under Edge’s arms, and continue to guide him down until his head was passed his teeth.

 

Edge had screwed his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose as he was enveloped fully in Stretch’s mouth, cushioned by his tongue. And then, Stretch finally let go of Edge and carefully closed his jaw. Even Stretch struggled a bit as he swallowed down this long, big gulp. He really was bigger than any big bites of food he’d had before, causing the magic esophagus to actually form a lump, like a snake after eating its prey whole.

 

It was an uncomfortably tight descent down, Edge’s arms bound close to his body and legs crossed over one another was he was slowly moved down and finally, eased into Stretch’s stomach. Which thankfully, had a little more room in it to give Edge the chance to not be tightly squeezed… He could even breathe in here, which was surprising, but ectoplasm was one of those funny things that were both solid and not solid. Though one thing was certain, ectostomachs were still just as squishy and wet as a real one.

 

Stretch heaved a sigh of relief, even having a quick bubble come back up and he brought his hand up as he belched. Ugh, tasted a little too much like leftovers. He eased himself back onto the grass and lied there. His hand came down to his belly, yeah, Edge really did help fill him up.

 

On the inside, Edge was trying to be comfortable, having to kick and knead around in his gut to get properly comfortable.

 

Stretch winced, hand rubbing soothing circles into his tummy to ease it, “Edge, babe, c’mon now.”

 

For Edge on the inside, he felt the walls around him press down and squeeze him now and again, causing him to give a pretty harsh kick, and that only proved to jerk around the whole stomach he was in as Stretch flinched and moaned.

 

“OK, OK, I’ll just… Let you do you.” Stretch sighed, keeping a hand lightly over his belly, soon feeling Edge settle down and starting to actually feel fully satisfied. With a giant huff of air, his eyes were beginning to flutter shut, “Hm… Maybe a short nap wouldn’t hurt… Kick me awake if you need me to get up, Edge.” Stretch said, patting his belly before bringing his hands up to interlace his fingers behind his head and nod off to sleep.


End file.
